


Do You Remember?

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Gen, Implied Violence, Introspection, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-22
Updated: 2010-04-22
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Do You Remember?<br/>Author: lady_katana4544<br/>Rating: T<br/>Characters/Pairing: (TFA) Red Alert, Arcee, ensemble; (TFA) Red Alert/Arcee<br/>Prompt: (TFA) Red Alert/Arcee - "do you still love me even without the memories?"<br/>Summary: She wondered if the other femme still loved her even if she didn't know who she was. Set some time after the episode, "Trill of the Hunt."<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>Warnings: slash, implied violence</p>
    </blockquote>





	Do You Remember?

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Do You Remember?  
> Author: lady_katana4544  
> Rating: T  
> Characters/Pairing: (TFA) Red Alert, Arcee, ensemble; (TFA) Red Alert/Arcee  
> Prompt: (TFA) Red Alert/Arcee - "do you still love me even without the memories?"  
> Summary: She wondered if the other femme still loved her even if she didn't know who she was. Set some time after the episode, "Trill of the Hunt."  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: slash, implied violence

She glanced at the serene face of prone frame that was her lover that lay so still on the berth beside the data console of the Medical Center that she had been placed on.

Complete memory wipe. Did that mean the pink femme wouldn't remember her or the fact that they were a bonded pair? Would the bond help the other femme know her if she didn't have the memories?

If there had been some way to keep Arcee from ending up as prisoner of the bounty hunter, Lockdown, and then loosing her memory, she was determined to not let herself dwell in the past remembering the feelings that her bondmate had been transmitting over the bond at the time.

Fear, anger, determination, all of that followed closely by her unending love for the medic femme, before the memory wipe and it was suddenly gone from the bond.

With the loss of those memories, would she become a different femme altogether or would she slowly recover her memories over the next thousand vorns? This certainly wasn't something that she couldn't blame Ratchet for allowing it to happen.

Arcee was determined to protect her comrades, even if it meant erasing her memory files just to keep certain data files from falling into Decepticon hands.

Which again led her to the same question again, would Arcee remember her and the life that they had created together before the war had truly begun?


End file.
